I'll Be Your (Wing)Man
by Boogum
Summary: When Chat Noir finds Marinette sighing over her failed love life, he decides to help her get the boy of her dreams. Nothing can go wrong here. Absolutely nothing.
1. For a Friend

This was written for Arisu-ArtnFics for the _**Tumblr ML Secret Santa, 2019**_. I was very excited to see your requests, because you asked for the things I really love to write. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**For a Friend**

Adrien makes his way over the rooftops, heading back for his house. Solo patrol was uneventful tonight. He'd helped an old lady find her dog, comforted a kid who had fallen off their scooter, and done some heavy lifting for a mother who had just moved into a new apartment with her two children. All good deeds, sure, but not exactly what his miraculous had given him powers for. Still, he loves this part of the job: getting to chat to civilians, getting to see them smile or help them with those everyday frustrations and woes. It certainly beats getting thrown face-first into billboards.

Lights flicker like fairies to his right. Marinette's balcony. He pauses, watching as she clambers up through her skylight and leans against the railing. His lips curve—and immediately droop. Something about her posture is off. Too slumped, like she's going to sink to the floor any moment.

"Maybe I have time to check on one more person," he murmurs.

He changes direction and drops onto one of the little chimneys on her rooftop, offering her a wave and a smile. "Good evening," he greets.

She straightens but shows no surprise. Of course she'd seen him coming. "Er, hi." She gives him an awkward wave. "Did you need something?"

"Not really." He jumps down so he's standing at her level. "Just thought I'd stop by."

"Okay …"

His toothy smile fades into a much softer expression. "Is everything okay, Marinette?"

A blink. "Why would you ask that?"

"You seem kinda down."

She lowers her gaze. "That obvious, huh?"

When she says nothing else, he bumps her shoulder gently with his arm. "Wanna talk about it? I'm a great listener, you know. Got double the hearing." He wiggles his leather ears and brushes his hair aside to reveal his human ears.

A smile is tugged out of her. "Thanks, but you don't need to listen to my problems."

"I don't mind."

"Really, it's okay. I'm sure you have plenty of other things you need to be doing."

"I'm all yours if you want me."

Her eyebrows rise.

"Er." Heat blooms on his face and he scratches his cheek. "That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"A little bit."

Right. Probably should have dialled down the playfulness in his tone.

"Ah, you know what I mean," he says, still fighting a blush. "I just wanted to make it clear that I have no plans tonight, so it's fine. I'm happy to offer you a listening ear."

"That's sweet of you, Chat Noir, but …"

"But?"

She frowns at her hands.

"Hey," he says, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to force you to talk if you don't want to. Just say the word and I'll leave." A gentle squeeze. "But I really appreciated it when you kept me company that night I was feeling down. The least I can do is return the favour."

Her eyes dart to his. "You remember that?"

"Of course."

Ladybug had not showed for the rooftop date he had arranged. Granted, she had not committed to doing so, and she had joined him in the end anyway, but for a while he had been really upset. That was how he'd ended up sharing his romantic surprise with Marinette, who had been experiencing her own share of heartache that night. It was like their own broken hearts club for two—purely platonic, a little awkward at times, but it had still been good to talk about his feelings to someone who wasn't a sassy cheese vacuum.

He definitely wants to return the favour if he can.

"So?" he says, releasing her shoulder. "What do you say?"

She sighs. "Okay, but promise you won't laugh."

"Cat's honour." He even mimes sealing his mouth shut.

A giggle escapes her, and he can't help the soft smile that curves his lips. She's lovely when she laughs like that, bluebell eyes lighting up like sunshine. Even the sound of her laughter is warm and welcoming. He'd make her laugh all the time if he could, but for now he'll have to settle for offering her some listening support.

"Anyway," he says, "what's troubling you?"

"Oh." All the light dims in her eyes and she props her elbows on the railing, head bowing. "There's, um, this boy …"

Ah, a boy.

"I tried to confess to him today. Had a speech prepared, had practiced it over and over, but the moment I found the courage to approach him, I tripped and face-planted the ground. My nose started bleeding and everything." She sighs heavily, shoulders hunching. "I had to be taken to the nurse's office to get fixed up. It was so embarrassing."

He pats her back in a show of sympathy. Of course he's already aware of her tumble. He'd seen it happen—and been too slow to catch her in time—but Chat Noir isn't supposed to know that. "I'm sorry. That must have been rough. Are you okay now? Sounds like it was a bad fall."

"My nose is sore, but other than that the only thing hurt was my dignity."

He tilts her chin up gently with his finger so he can examine her nose better. "Hmm, it doesn't look swollen."

Pink dusts her cheeks. "Um, the nurse said it's just a bit bruised. Nothing serious."

"That's good."

"I guess. I'm pretty clumsy so I'm used to a few bruises."

He releases her chin. "Well, I'm sure this boy won't write you off just because you tripped over. Maybe today didn't work out the way you wanted, but that doesn't mean you can't confess to him another time, right?"

"That's the thing! This isn't the first time I've tried to confess!"

She goes on a long rant about gifts with cards that go missing, unsigned Valentine's Day cards, the endless interruptions, not to mention how her own brain likes to betray her and make gibberish come out of her mouth.

"It's like the whole universe is against me," she ends on a wail, burying her face in her hands.

Yikes. And he thought he was unlucky in love. At least he gets to voice his feelings, even if Ladybug rejects him every time.

"Maybe I should just give up on him," she says into her palms. "Maybe this is all a sign that we're not meant to be."

"Aw, don't be like that. You've had a few mishaps, sure, but that doesn't mean there's no hope."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not. I mean you haven't even confessed to the guy. You can't give up yet."

She lowers her hands from her face, lips forming a pout. "Well, there's no point wondering how he actually feels about me, because the universe and my own dumb mouth won't let me confess to him anyway. I'm doomed to failure."

"I don't think that's true."

"Feels true."

He frowns, not sure how to comfort her when she's this down and frustrated. Not that he can blame her. It would drive him nuts if his attempts to confess kept getting foiled as well …

Wait.

His eyes light up. "I can help."

"Huh?"

"You. I can help you confess to him."

Her jaw drops as if all the hinges broke. "You want to what now?"

"Things keep going wrong for you, right? So someone else just needs to come in and balance that bad luck." He sweeps into an elaborate bow. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I offer you my wingman services."

"Thanks, but I don't think that will make a difference. Alya and the girls have already tried to help me. Multiple times."

He leans in until he's almost nose to nose with her. "Ah, but they're not me."

She pushes him back with a finger to his nose. "I thought black cats are meant to be unlucky."

"Pure superstition."

Amusement gleams in her eyes, but then her lips twist. It's obvious she's contemplating his offer. It's also obvious she's uncertain if she wants to accept.

"Oh, come on, Marinette," he says, swinging up onto the railing so he can sit on it, feet kicking back and forth in the air. "I promise I'll be a great wingman."

"I don't know …"

His cat ears droop. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I just … why do you even want to help me so bad?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

It's a simple fact, one he's not ashamed to admit. Her eyes widen before a heart-meltingly soft smile touches her lips. Flutters stir in his stomach.

Oh.

She looks so much like ladybug in that moment that his brain ceases to function. All the breath gets punched out of his lungs, his mouth forms a small O, and he stares and stares like the stuffed-statue of idiot he's become.

"I-I mean," he says, gaze skittering to the side. _Get a grip, Agreste_. _This is your friend, not Ladybug._ "You seem like an amazing girl, and I can tell you care for this guy a lot. It would be my honour to help the two of you get together."

She bites her lip.

"What, you still don't believe I can help?" he asks.

"It's … complicated."

He tilts his head. "How so?"

She opens and closes her mouth. Repeats the motion.

"Are you too embarrassed to tell me who you're crushing on?" he guesses.

"Yes!"

He blinks. Whatever reaction he'd expected, it was not for her to perk up, eyes brightening as if he's just handed her the best of gifts.

"Er, you don't have to be," he says. "I'm not gonna judge. Plus, you already know I'm in love with Ladybug."

She shakes her head. "Look, Chat, I know you mean well, but I ... I think I need to figure this out on my own. So, um, please just drop it."

"You sure?"

She nods.

"Okay." He shrugs and jumps off the railing. "But the offer still stands."

"Thank you."

**oOo**

Adrien detransforms and collapses on his bed. Creases form on his brow. "I wonder who she likes."

"Why do you care?" Plagg says, opening up a wheel of camembert. "Didn't she tell you to drop it?"

"Yeah, but she seemed so sad."

He knows the endless ache of not being able to be with the person he loves. He doesn't want that for her. She deserves to smile and be happy all the time.

"Maybe I can still help her out," he muses. "You know, act like her secret wingman or something."

"That seems like a waste of effort, especially since she doesn't want you to help her."

"Of course you'd say that."

Plagg shoves a slice of cheese into his mouth. "Just stating facts, kid."

Adrien ignores this and grabs his phone, bringing up pictures of his classmates. The boy she likes has to be someone in their class. There hadn't been that many people around when she'd tripped, and most of them had been girls. That narrows things down a lot.

"Well, it can't be Nino," he murmurs.

She doesn't seem the type to go for someone who's already taken, especially by her best friend.

Max then?

Adrien frowns at the picture of his classmate. Max, as far as he's aware, isn't interested in anything to do with romance or dating. That would be tricky if she likes him. Very tricky. Then again, maybe it's Kim she likes. Kim had been there as well …

A sigh. "Guess I'll have to see how she acts around them tomorrow."

Of course he knows he's going against Marinette's wishes, but it's not like he's planning to confess to the boy on her behalf. He'll just fish around, get a feel for if the guy returns her feelings, maybe give him a nudge in the right direction. You know, like a good friend. Plus, he's sure she'll be happy if he manages to succeed in helping her to date the boy she likes.

A secret wingman. Yes, it could work.


	2. Operation: Find the Prince

**Operation: Find the Prince**

Adrien peeps around the pillar. Target One, Calcumax, is a few metres away, tapping numbers into a calculator. Princess approaches.

"Hi, Max," she greets.

"Oh, good morning, Marinette."

The two engage in conversation. So far, Princess does not appear to be showing any special favour to Calcumax. She does not blush. She smiles a total of two times. Their conversation is brief and focussed more on what he's doing with his calculator. (Working out the probability of all the reasons for why Target Two, Kimmingpool, has not arrived at school.)

Conclusion: the lovestistics suggest Calcumax is maybe not _the one_. Still, this is only one encounter. Further observation is required to—

"What are you doing?"

Adrien yelps and spins around, heart racing. "N-Nino."

"Wait, are you spying on Max?"

"Shhh!"

Adrien wraps an arm around Nino and tugs him behind the pillar so that they're both hidden.

"Dude," Nino says, pulling a face. "Careful of the headphones."

"Sorry, sorry. I just don't want to be noticed."

A gleam of interest shines in Nino's eyes. "So you are spying on Max. Why?"

Adrien glances around. By this point, Marinette has continued towards the lockers, and Max is chatting to Markov. Safe enough.

"Okay," Adrien says, "I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm trying to figure out who Marinette likes."

Nino's jaw drops.

"I know for sure it's a boy in our class, and—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Nino holds his hands up in a stopping motion. "Bro, you have got to back up. Why are you trying to figure out who she likes?"

"Um …"

This part is harder to explain. It's not like Adrien can say he's Chat Noir, he and Marinette had a heart-to-heart on her balcony, and now he wants to be her Fairy Catfather and help her unite with her one true love.

"I'm curious?" Adrien says.

Why did that come out so much like a question? Get it together, Agreste.

Nino's eyebrows creep towards his cap. "Curious."

"It's true," Adrien says, because he apparently loves to commit to weak excuses like an idiot who jumps out of a plane with a faulty parachute. "I mean she's my friend. Why wouldn't I be curious?"

"Bro." Nino places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

Adrien sighs, shoulders slumping. "Yeah."

No point trying to drag this one out. Nino knows him too well.

"So," Nino says. "What's the real reason? You like her or something?"

"What? She's …"

_Just a friend_.

The words are on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitates. Marinette is a friend. A good friend. Except the feelings he has for her aren't the same as what he feels for Nino or his other classmates. It's difficult to pinpoint why. She just … she makes him warm, like something in him lights up whenever she's around. Like he'd give anything to see her smile and let her know she's appreciated. But it's not the same as what he feels for Ladybug either. It's just … special.

"She's my friend," he settles for with a shrug. "I heard she likes someone but has been having trouble getting him to notice her romantically, so I thought I'd try help out. You know, be a secret wingman."

Nino bursts out laughing.

Adrien's brow furrows. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"Oh, yeah. You did."

"Okay …"

Nino gives him an almost pitying look. "I could just tell you, but Alya and Marinette will kill me."

"Wait, you know who she likes?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"Nino!"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own."

"What about the bro code?"

Nino meets his gaze grimly. "Adrien, you will always be my best bro, but I don't have a death wish." A pat on his shoulder. "Sorry."

Aw, man.

**oOo**

The classroom is rife with potential targets. Too bad Adrien's seat is at the front, which makes it hard to look around and check what Princess is doing. (Namely, if she's giving longing looks at any of the boys.) In fact, whenever he does sneak a glance her way, he ends up locking gazes with her. Worse, she freezes like a rabbit caught in the headlights and gives him strained smiles.

This is a spytastrophe.

Is she suspecting that he's up to something? Or does she just think it weird he keeps looking at her?

"Adrien."

He jumps and faces the teacher. "Y-yes?"

"Can you give us the answer?"

He scans his page, which is full of lovestistics notes. "Uhh, sorry, what was the question?"

The teacher smiles like one who has found a fox in their well-laid trap. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to your work instead of what your classmates are doing."

He nods, shoulders slumping as he sinks more into his chair. Some of the other class members giggle.

Conclusion: do not try to use the loveradar in the classroom.

**oOo**

It is lunch time. Target Two, Kimmingpool, is carrying Princess piggyback while racing against Alix. (Alix's weight is a backpack full of heavy books, as no one trusted her to carry them.) This does not bother Adrien. Nope, not at all. It's not like he has a monopoly on Princess carrying. Other people are allowed to carry her too. Even if Kim is holding her all wrong. Sure, it's easier to give a piggyback ride, but a true gentleman would carry her like the princess she is. A true gentleman would also not use her as a weight to show off how fast he can run.

Still, the fact Princess agreed to be part of the race is a point in Kimmingpool's favour. Her laughter bubbles free, happy and warm. Maybe Kimmingpool really is the boy she likes.

"Victory!" Kimmingpool crows as he passes the makeshift finish line bare inches ahead of Alix. "Told you that you couldn't beat me in a running race."

Alix scowls. "Rematch."

"Nu-uh, no rematches. That's the rules!"

This does not appease Alix. Kimmingpool does not care and proceeds to celebrate his win with Princess, scooping her up into a big bear hug and kissing both her cheeks. She laughs and hugs him back, congratulating him on his win. He returns her to his back and carries her around in a victory lap.

Adrien frowns. Well, it does seem like they get along swimmingly …

"Alright there, Agreste?" Alya asks, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"Huh?"

"You've been glaring at Kim this whole time."

That gets his attention. He looks at her with wide eyes. "What? I haven't been glaring at him."

She arches one eyebrow.

"I haven't. I was just looking in his direction and … thinking."

The lone eyebrow arches higher. It's a very judgemental brow. Not quite as cutting as his father's or Nathalie's, but it still makes him squirm.

Alya leans closer. "Adrien, are you jealous?"

"No! Of course not. Why would I—there's no reason for me to be jealous of Kim."

"Could have fooled me."

His lips form a pout. "I'm not jealous."

"Then why all the frowning?"

He hesitates. There's no doubt that Alya knows who Marinette likes, but he's not sure if he should tell her about Operation: Find the Prince. Nino had suggested the girls would not be happy if he knew. (Because Adrien is not as close a friend? Because they don't trust him? The thought stings.)

"I'm just going to assume you're jealous if you don't tell me," Alya says.

"Alright, fine. I just think that if Kim is going to carry Marinette, he could at least carry her in a nicer way."

"You mean like a bridal carry?"

"Well, yeah."

A glint enters Alya's eyes. "Care to show us how it's done then?"

"What?"

"Kim!" Alya yells. "Adrien wants to challenge you to a race!"

Adrien blinks. "I do?"

"You do."

Kimmingpool comes racing over with Princess still riding piggyback. He eases her off and faces them with a broad grin. "What's this about a challenge?"

"A bridal-carry race," Alya says. "You versus Adrien."

Kimmingpool punches the air. "Alright, let's do it! Marinette, you up for—"

"Not so fast." Alya grabs onto Princess and pushes her towards Adrien. "These two can be a pair this time."

Princess's face blooms into various shades of pink. "No!"

Ouch. Talk about abrupt.

"I-I mean," she says, eyes widening, "I just … Kim and I are already a team! And maybe Adrien doesn't want to marry—_carry _me!"

"I don't mind," he offers, "but if you want to stay with Kim, that's fine."

"I do!"

Alya facepalms.

Meanwhile, Adrien realises that this might be his proof. Princess loves Kimmingpool so much that she doesn't want to be parted from him even for a race. The lovestistics don't lie.

"Well, Alya," Adrien says, holding out his arms. "Will you be my partner then?"

Alya lowers her hand from her forehead. "Sure."

**oOo**

Adrien and Alya win, much to everyone's shock. Of course he knows it's because he's Chat Noir. The miraculous suit greatly increases his speed, strength, and stamina, but it's still his body being put through an almost daily workout. It all adds up.

Alya holds out her fist. "Not bad, Agreste."

He bumps her fist with his. "We make a good team."

They grin at each other.

"I can't believe you two won," Kimmingpool groans.

Princess tries to comfort him, but her posture also resembles a drooping flower. Maybe it's because she and Kimmingpool lost. Or maybe it's because she still hasn't had a chance to tell Kimmingpool how she feels. Either way, this won't do.

"You're staring," Alya murmurs in Adrien's ear.

"I'm thinking."

"Same diff. So, what are you thinking about?"

He offers her his best model smile. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Her eyebrow arches. "Trying to be mysterious, huh?"

He shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets, whistling as he walks over to join Nino and the others. Everything is finally coming together. As for the conclusion of his lunchtime investigation, he's pretty sure he's found the boy Princess likes.

* * *

Props goes to emsylcatac for the wondrous codename Kimmingpool. It made me laugh so much that I had to use it.


	3. The Prince Is an Idiot

**The Prince Is an Idiot**

"So, what do you think?" Adrien asks.

Kim drops into a perfect squat. "Of what?"

"Marinette."

"Oh, Mari—wait, how many squats am I up to?"

Adrien's lips purse slightly. He checks the tally counter in his hand. "A hundred and nine."

"Cool, cool."

More squats.

"Er, so Marinette?" Adrien prompts.

"Oh, yeah, she's great. Known her forever." Kim flashes a broad grin. "Hey, did you know the world record for most squats in an hour is 4708?"

Adrien blinks. "That's it?"

"I know, right? Give me a few days and I'll beat that record easy."

"No, I mean is that all you have to say about Marinette?"

"Uhh, the macarons she brings to class are good. My favourite is peach."

Adrien resists the urge to facepalm. He likes Kim, he really does, but a part of him wishes Marinette had chosen to bestow her affection on someone else. Frankly, he's surprised that Kim is even her type, though it's not his place to judge. Even if he does find it offensive Kim is more concerned with his squat count than paying attention to this conversation. Even if Kim's reasons for liking her are severely lacking in any kind of romantic appreciation.

It's really, really not his place to judge.

A glint enters Kim's eyes. "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

"Double time!" Kim shifts into faster squats, grinning maniacally even as his legs probably burn from muscle strain. "World record, here I come!"

Wow. This guy actually thinks he can beat the world record.

This is the guy Marinette likes.

Knots of guilt stir in Adrien's stomach. No, no, no, he shouldn't judge. Kim can be sweet. After all, he bought that Valentine's gift for Chloe, so maybe Marinette will be treated okay. Maybe she will still get the boyfriend she deserves. It's not like Kim's go-to for a date would be to have her do laps with him at the swimming pool …

Er, okay, that does seem possible, but maybe Marinette is into that. Maybe she really wants a boyfriend who claims he can outrun a panther and is more concerned with winning bets than studying the art of proper wooing or—

_Or maybe you should stop judging_, his conscience stabs.

Right. Kim is a good guy, and right now Adrien is meant to be being a good secret wingman. That means being supportive. It also means finding out if Kim returns her feelings. (Because saying she's great and complimenting her macarons is not cutting it.)

"Kim," he says, dropping all attempts at subtlety. "Can you answer something honestly for me?"

"Shoot!"

"What do you think of Marinette as a potential girlfriend?"

"Dude, you should totally ask her out if you're into her. I'll support you all the way!" He gives two thumbs up and a big grin.

Heat dusts Adrien's cheeks. "No. No, I meant as a girlfriend for you."

That stops Kim mid-squat. "Huh?"

"Would you consider dating her?"

Kim returns to doing squats. "I've never thought about it."

"Wait, seriously? You've never thought about her in that way?"

"Nope."

Adrien's jaw drops. "But … but she's so amazing. I mean she's nice, has a great sense of humour, she's a talented designer, and she's unstoppable at video games. She's super pretty as well. And yeah, she can be awkward sometimes, but it's also kind of endearing and—"

"I don't know why you want my opinion. Just ask her out."

Adrien blinks. "Why do you think I want to ask her out?"

"Uh, because you just went all gooey gooey over her more than Ivan does about Mylene."

A fresh wave of heat spills over Adrien's face. "That's not true. I just recognise her good girlfriend qualities, that's all."

Kim raises his eyebrow. It's got nothing on Alya's Eyebrow of Judgement, but there's something deeply shameful about receiving such a look from a guy who thought he could outrun a panther with no magic to assist him.

"It's true," Adrien insists.

A long stare.

"Alright," Kim says with a shrug.

Phew.

"You're right, though," Kim adds. "She is pretty cute. Maybe I'll ask her out."

"You will? But it didn't seem like you were that interested …"

"She's not really my type, but she's cute and I've got to kiss a girl before my birthday if I want to win this bet I—"

"Oops." Adrien places his hand over his mouth in feigned dismay. "I accidentally reset the counter."

Kim reaches for the tally counter like it's his precious baby. "My squats!"

"Sorry, Kim. I should probably head to fencing now anyway."

"I thought you didn't have fencing—"

"Bye."

Adrien tosses him the counter and marches away, bag slung over his shoulder. Well, that was a disaster.

What's a secret wingman supposed to do when the prince is unworthy?

**oOo**

"Hey there, Marinette," Adrien says, swishing his cat tail round and round with his hand as he strikes a pose on her roof. "Fancy meeting you here again."

Her mouth twitches. "This is my balcony."

Right. Should have thought that one through more. At least she's smiling.

He drops down onto her balcony and clears his throat. "Princess—"

"Princess?"

"Hush. You're ruining my speech."

A giggle bubbles free from her. "Oh, I'm very sorry. Carry on, good sir."

He clears his throat again and sweeps into a bow, holding out his hand. "Princess, would you do this humble cat the honour of joining me on a small outing?"

"An outing?"

"That's right."

"To where?"

Playfulness gleams in his eyes. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Her lips twitch again, but then she places a finger to her chin and makes a humming sound. "I don't know. Following some stray alley cat seems—"

"Stray alley cat? You wound me. I thought we were friends."

She giggles and holds out a placating hand. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Besides, I know you're not a stray." She flicks his bell. "The proof is right there."

Warmth blooms on his cheeks. It's one thing to have Ladybug play with his bell. Quite another to have Marinette do it while giving him that teasing look under her lashes. His heart thumps faster.

"U-um, anyway." He rubs the base of his neck before plastering on his usual grin. "What do you say? Will you accompany me?"

"I guess I can since you asked so nicely."

He scoops her up into his arms, earning a startled laugh out of her. "Great, then hold on tight."

**oOo**

He takes her to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It's a clear night and the city is a dazzling stream of lights from this high up. A perfect view. He unearths a bag and sets out a blanket for them to sit on, then lights a few candles. She bites her lip as she sits next to him. Her cheeks glow pink.

"Um, Chat Noir …"

"Mm?"

"Is this a date?"

Fire crawls over his face. "What? No." He waves his hands in a cross formation. "No, no, no. This is more of a … friend date."

"Friend date?"

"Yeah."

She wrinkles her brow but accepts the explanation with a nod. "Okay."

His face is still warm. This is not going how he planned. He just wanted to do something nice for her before he had to break the terrible news. Try to soften the blow and all. Now everything is awkward. He fidgets with a loose thread on the blanket, glances off to the side.

"So—"

"I think you should forget about the boy you like," he blurts.

She blinks. "What?"

Oops. He'd meant to build up to that better as well, but too late now.

"That boy. I, um, observed him for a bit and got talking to him, and he's … I don't think he'd make a good boyfriend for you."

Something flashes in her eyes. "What?" she repeats, except this time it comes out more like a growl.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't get involved, but once I figured out who he was, I—"

"Chat Noir, please tell me that you did not try to be my wingman."

He winces and holds his hands out in a prayer-like gesture. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I did try to be your secret wingman, and I really, really wanted to support you in this, but he's … he's just …"

"Just what?"

The dangerous sparkle in her eyes makes his ears droop and his tail twitch.

He licks his dry lips. "Just trust me when I say you can do so much better than him."

"Better than him?" The sparkle turns to fire. "He's perfect!"

"Uh …"

"He's kind to everyone. He's thoughtful. He's—"

"He's an idiot!"

She points her finger threateningly, almost poking him in the nose. "You take that back!"

"I would if I could, but I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm pretty sure this boy is more concerned with his squats count than love."

"He is not!"

"Oh, he is."

Her cheeks puff out. "You're wrong. He's not like that. I've never even heard him talk about doing squats."

"Maybe it's a new thing for him then, but I'm telling you that no matter how nice he seems, he is not the boy for you."

She stands up, her face red with an angry flush. "I can't believe this."

"Marinette—"

"This is why you brought me here? Because you think the boy I like is an idiot and he's not worthy of me?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I'm hurt now! I can't believe you! I can't believe you'd lie to me like this!"

Now he's on his feet. "I'm not lying."

"Well, you must be if you think he's an idiot. He's one of the smartest, sweetest boys I know."

Adrien gapes. Sure, people say love is blind and all, but this is going too far. "He thought he could outrun a panther, Marinette! A _panther_!"

She blinks once, twice, and a third time. "Come again?"

"Look, I don't want to be mean. I know he's a great guy and a good friend of yours, but come on. Even you have to admit that he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"A panther?"

"Yes."

"Adrien did?"

His nose scrunches. "Adrien?"

"You just said Adrien thought he could outrun a panther."

"Why would you think I meant Adri—" His eyes widen and his jaw drops. Heat blooms on his face. "Oh."

Now it all makes sense.

Her brow furrows. "Wait, you … you thought I liked someone else, didn't you?"

A nod.

"Who?

"Kim," he offers sheepishly.

"_Kim_?" She slaps her palm to her forehead. "This is a disaster! Please don't tell me he thinks I like him now because of your secret wingmanning."

"No." Adrien shakes his head, swallowing back the bubble of hysterical laughter that rises within him. "But he might ask you out."

She groans. "I can't believe this."

"You're not the only one."

All that time. All that time he'd been investigating his classmates, knowing the boy she liked had to be one of them, but he'd never factored himself into the equation. No wonder Nino had laughed. He really had missed the obvious.

Marinette suddenly latches onto his arms. "You can't tell Adrien."

"Wha—"

"Promise!"

His face burns hotter. Well, this is awkward. He bites his lip, gaze skittering to the side. "Um …"

She tightens her grip on his arms. "Promise me! No more secret wingman acts!"

"I-I promise."

A breath escapes her and she leans forward, gently thunking her forehead against his chest so she's leaning against him. He stands still. Uncertainty holds him frozen. She's confessed to him and doesn't know it. Something wriggles and flip-flops in his stomach. She deserves to know. He doesn't know if he can let her know.

Doesn't even know what to do with the information that she's given him.

Because she likes him. Not just as a friend, not just as a fan. She _likes_ him. Thinks he's kind and thoughtful. Thinks he's one of the sweetest, smartest boys she knows. She got angry on his behalf and defended him, and that fills his chest with warmth. Such tender, soothing warmth.

But he's also confused.

So, so confused.

"Marinette," he says. "I … I, um …"

She pulls back from his chest, her head tilting slightly as she meets his gaze. Her cheeks are still a bit pink.

He opens his mouth. The words he wants to say are gone before they can even stick to his tongue. It's like there's a windmill spinning all his thoughts away. All he can do is stare—at her eyes, the dark pigtails that frame her face, the little freckles that sprinkle her nose and cheeks.

Her lips …

"What?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just … I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted without your permission. I really screwed things up, huh?"

"It's okay." A smile peeps out and she embraces him warmly, like it's the most natural thing in the world to hug him. "I know you were just trying to help."

His heart stutters.

"But, Chat Noir?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do it again."

He swallows. "I won't."

She hugs him tighter. His heart thumps faster as he wraps his arms around her. That's when it hits: the whisper of truth, the stubborn puzzle piece slotting into place. This girl has always been special to him. More than a friend, more than a classmate. She built a home in his heart the day he gave her his umbrella and their hands touched. He just never noticed how deep that home had taken root.

Now he knows.

It also changes everything.


	4. The Prince and his Princess

**The Prince and his Princess**

"You alright, bro?" Nino asks.

Adrien slumps into his chair, burying his face in his arms. "I'm an idiot."

"Huh?"

"I found out who Marinette li—"

The classroom door opens and Marinette and Alya enter, followed by Nathaniel. Adrien goes quiet. The girls take their seats and greet them. Or at least Alya does. Marinette bites her lip and shoots glances at him over the top of her bag, which she has yet to put on the floor. His stomach flutters.

"Goomdorningdrin," she squeaks. Red spills over her cheeks like bright dye. "I-I mean good moaning. No! Morning. Good morning, Adrien!"

He smiles, as he always does, because the way she trips through conversation with him is as endearing as ever. But he also wants to bash his head against his desk. He really is such an idiot. It's so obvious now that she likes him. She had told him—or at least Chat Noir—that she gets tongue-tied around her crush. She had told him about the failed confession attempts.

How had he missed it?

How had he ever taken her words at face value when she claimed she didn't have feelings for him or that she was just a fan of fashion?

"Good morning, Marinette," he says, warm and wanting to put her at ease. He knows how much distress he unintentionally causes her.

A fresh wave of colour blooms on her face and her lips curve, dreamy and wide.

Adorable. She's so adorable.

Kim approaches their desks. "Hi, Marinette," he says with a wave and a cheery smile. "Do you wanna—"

"No," Adrien blurts.

Everyone stares at him.

Heat grazes Adrien's cheeks and he sinks more into his chair. "I, er … don't mind me. Just thinking out loud."

"Okay," Kim says, shrugging off the matter with a grin. "So, Marinette, there's this movie coming out on Friday and I …"

Adrien faces the front as Kim asks Marinette out. The tips of his ears are hot. He really needs to get a grip. It's not his place to reject boys for her, even if she does like him. Even if he is the idiot who nudged Kim into pursuing her. Though Adrien does take petty pleasure when he hears her apologise and say she can't go to the movies.

Still, he really needs to get a grip.

**oOo**

The akuma strikes while Adrien is researching in the library. Someone must have ticked off the librarian, as suddenly students are turning into stone statues. He doesn't hesitate to transform and rescue a trapped Marinette, scooping her up into his arms bridal-style and earning a small yelp from her.

"Chat Noir," she says, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He grins. "It's kind of my job."

"I know that, but how did you get here so—"

A beam of light almost hits them.

"And now we run," he says, clutching her tighter and dashing for the door. "Don't worry, I won't let you become a statuenette."

She lets out a strangled laugh and presses her face into his chest, relaxing into his hold. His heart thumps faster. Being professional is so much harder now. She's warm and soft in his arms. Temptingly so. Her scent is a teasing bouquet that wraps around him like a breath of spring. And she likes him. That's the thing he can never forget. This beautiful, amazing girl likes him.

Would it be so bad to admit he likes her too?

Yes, he swore his heart would always belong to Ladybug. He still loves his partner, but what he feels for Marinette is just as real. It whispers to him through his jumping pulse and the skipping flutters of his heart. Whispers unshakeable truth.

"I think you can put me down now," Marinette says, once they reach the courtyard.

His arms tighten instinctively around her. The akuma has been left far behind. He needs to let her go, but his arms refuse to obey.

"Er, Chat?"

Right.

He sets her on her feet and sweeps into a flourishing bow. "You're safe, Princess."

She giggles, eyes lighting up in that lovely way that makes him think of bluebell sunshine. "Thank you."

"What, no kiss?"

The words are out before he can stop them.

She blinks.

Heat crawls all over his face. Why had he said that? What is wrong with him?

A smile curves her lips and she steps forward. "Thank you, Chat Noir." She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

His jaw drops, even as his skin tingles with the imprint of her lips.

"Now go stop that akuma," she says.

His heartbeat stumbles clumsily. "Y-yeah. I'll go do that."

Oh, he is such a goner.

**oOo**

"Good job," Ladybug says, holding out her fist.

He bumps his fist to hers, as is their usual routine. Both their miraculouses give a beep.

"I'd better go," she says.

"Wait."

She raises her eyebrows questioningly. Of course that's when he realises he has no idea what he wants to say.

"Chat, I really have to—"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just …"

A hint of concern creeps into her eyes. "What? Is everything okay?"

His gaze travels over her face, taking in her mask, the colour of her eyes, her lips. So familiar, so similar. It still throws him how much Ladybug and Marinette are alike.

She tilts her head. "What is it?"

"I like someone else."

"Oh." She sounds surprised. Her little nose scrunch isn't the most positive reaction either. "I see."

"I mean you'll always be my lady, but you … you don't feel that way about me, right?"

"Right."

"Right," he echoes. It shouldn't hurt so much, but the rejection is still a punch to the heart. "So, this is good then."

"If that's what you think. I mean it seems kind of sudden. Just two days ago you were swearing your undying love for me."

His lips purse. "Are you accusing me of being fickle?"

"No. I'm just pointing out the facts."

"I'll have you know that Ma—that she's a really good friend of mine. I've had feelings for her for a long time. I just didn't realise it until I tried to be her secret wingman."

A blink. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

_Beep_.

They both ignore the warning sound.

"Did you … did you just say you were her secret wingman?"

He rubs the base of his neck, cheeks heating. "Yeah. I, um, wanted to make her happy, you know? She was really down over this boy she likes, so I thought I'd help her out. Turns out I'm the boy she likes."

Ladybug makes an odd, choking sound.

"You okay?" he asks in alarm.

Her eyes are wide like saucers and she wobbles on her feet. "Adrien?"

He freezes from head to toe.

"It is you, isn't it?" she says, taking a shaky step closer. "You're Adrien."

"N-no, I—"

"Oh my gosh!" She makes panicked, dance-like motions with her hands, touching her head and cheeks. "You're Adri—"

He surges forward and clamps his hand over her mouth. Her eyes bulge.

"Sorry," he says. "I just don't really want you shouting that to all of Paris."

She blinks at him.

"Can I remove my hand now?"

A nod.

He carefully pulls his hand away.

She lets out a breath and colour spills over her cheeks, almost matching her suit.

"How did you figure out it's me?" he asks.

A half-hysterical laugh is dragged out of her.

"What?" he says, a bit offended. Was he really that obvious?

"Chat, you were _my_ secret wingman."

His jaw drops. "Wait—"

The final beep on their miraculouses goes off. Neither makes an effort to run. They're already out of sight from public view, so they simply stand there and stare at each other as their suits fade away in bursts of colour. She bites her lip, smiling shyly. Same pigtails, same freckled cheeks, same blue eyes.

Marinette. Of course Ladybug is Marinette. Of course he would fall for this amazing girl twice.

"Um, hi," she says.

"Hi."

Her blush darkens and she tucks a strand of hair behind her hair.

Adorable. She's so—

"Finally!" Plagg declares. "Thought this love drama would never end. Hey, kid, where's my cheese?"

"Plagg," Tikki scolds. "Can't you see they're trying to have a moment?"

"So? They can keep having their moment after I get my cheese."

Adrien presses his hands to his hot face. This is so embarrassing. Fortunately, after suitable kwami sustenance is handed over, Tikki drags Plagg off to eat with her and give them some proper privacy.

"Sorry about that," Adrien murmurs. "Plagg is … Plagg."

Marinette giggles. "I can see that."

They stare at each other. His heart pounds faster and faster. It's like there's a fluttering song humming through his blood, urging him to close the distance between them. So he does. She moistens her lips, tilting her head back to meet his gaze. The scent of spring flowers, subtler now that his senses aren't heightened by the power of the miraculous, tugs him the last step closer. His fingers brush hers.

"I really like you," he says softly.

Fresh colour blooms on her cheeks. "I really like you too."

Insecurity has him search her eyes. "Then this doesn't change anything for you?"

"What do mean?"

"Me. That I'm Chat Noir."

"Oh, Adrien, no." She runs the pad of her thumb along his cheek, right where the black mask would cover. "It doesn't change a thing. In fact, I … I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

She ducks her head, her blush deepening to ripe plum. "I think I've liked you for a while. Chat Noir you, I mean. I just … didn't want to admit it."

"Oh."

She sneaks a glance at him from under her lashes. It's utterly adorable and he can't help but lean forward, resting his forehead against hers. Their breath intermingles. His heart drums and he nuzzles her a little as he holds her gaze.

"May I kiss you?" he whispers.

She nods.

He tilts his head and brushes his lips against hers, soft and sweet. They linger like that before they pull back.

"Looks like the third time really is the charm," he says.

"Huh?"

"I forgot our last two kisses."

A smile peeps out on her face. "You dork."

He grins even as she kisses him again, pulling him into her arms. This suits him just fine.

* * *

Yay, we've reached the end!

I just need you all to know that the t button on my keyboard stopped working while I was writing the 3rd chapter, so on this one I had to copy paste every t. Struggle was real. That said, I've really enjoyed writing this little fic for you, Arisu-ArtnFics! Big thank you to everyone who has commented as well! (I know I've been slow with replies, but they're coming!)

Hope you all have a great Christmas!


End file.
